


the best thing we can do

by theladyscribe



Category: Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Consensual Incest, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: "Stop staring," she told him. "Come here."Sid obliged, stumbling a little when she tugged on his arm and pulled him on top of her. "Taylor, my clothes," he chided. "You'll get sunscreen on my interview pants."





	the best thing we can do

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much entirely porn, so if sibling incest isn't your bag, this is not the story for you.
> 
> Thanks to sebfish for the beta work. It's a better story because of you.
> 
> Title is from "Straight to Hell" by Great Big Sea.

Taylor was sunning herself on the balcony when she heard Sid let himself in the hotel room, back from the press junket at Amalie. "Out here," she called, barely lifting her head from the chaise.

"I hope you remembered sunscreen," Sid said, pushing aside the sliding screen door.

"Of course," Taylor mumbled. Lying out in the sun always put her to sleep. Sid used to be responsible for making sure she didn't burn to a crisp while she napped. He didn't help her with sunscreen much anymore because it too often turned into groping, which resulted in missing spots, but she'd let him rub aloe into her shoulders later tonight.

Taylor had undone the straps on her top and hiked her bikini bottoms up in an attempt to keep the tan lines to a minimum. The privacy screens here were good ones, jutting out further than the railings so no one could lean around them. She had considered stripping completely naked but thought better of it on the off-chance that Sid brought Tanger or Flower back with him to say hello. Since he didn't, she turned onto her back, uncaring that she was fully exposed. She settled back into the chair, her breasts still pale and nipples dark, out for the world to see. For Sid to see. She smirked at him and stretched her arms above her head.

"Stop staring," she told him. "Come here."

Sid obliged, stumbling a little when she tugged on his arm and pulled him on top of her. "Taylor, my clothes," he chided. "You'll get sunscreen on my interview pants."

She shrugged theatrically, the movement pushing her chest and hips against his. "Guess you'll have to take them off."

"And you say my lines are bad."

"I learned from the worst," she said before kissing his chin.

" _You're_ the worst." Sid tilted his head down and kissed her in return before nuzzling at her jaw. Taylor craned her head back to give him better access as he mouthed at her throat, careful as always not to suck hard enough to leave marks. One day, they'd go somewhere far enough away that she could convince him to mark her up the way she wanted, but here, with too many people who knew both of them, it wasn't a risk worth taking.

Taylor shifted under him, pulling her knees up so Sid could settle in the vee between them. She tugged at his shirt, untucking it from his slacks so she could get her hands on him. Sid reached down to undo his belt, squirming out of his pants as best as possible without getting up. He kicked them off, letting them drop to the balcony floor.

Taylor dipped her fingers below the waistband of Sid's underwear, pressing them into the dimples in the small of his back. He sank back a little, straddling her thighs and leaning over her to kiss his way down her collarbone. When he reached the top of her breast, she arched upward again.

"Please," she breathed.

Sid mouthed along the underside of one breast, licking at the sweat there, before taking a nipple between his teeth.

Taylor let out a gasp and tugged at his hair. "Again," she panted. Sid complied, biting down a little harder, making her squeal and shudder.

She bucked up, and Sidney bore down, pressing his weight into her hips. "Hold still," he said. "Keep quiet; the neighbors will hear." He bit her one more time before turning to the other breast.

Taylor squirmed under him as he nipped at the skin just below her areola. She thought he might leave a hickey there, but he settled for licking a long stripe over her nipple. He pinched the other one between his fingers. Taylor let out a moan, her grip on his hair tightening.

"You gotta -- shhhh," Sid said, covering her mouth with one hand. Taylor licked his palm and grabbed his hand with one of hers before he could pull it away. She bit at two of his fingers gently before sucking like she wanted to suck his cock. Sid held back a whine and tried to pull his hand away, but she held fast, slipping her tongue between his fingers. Sid inhaled against her sternum. "You're killing me," he panted.

Taylor pulled his hand away from her mouth. "You're one to talk. Eat me out. I know you want to."

Sid dropped his head back to her sternum, breathing heavily against her skin. Taylor pushed at his head, trying to make him move further south. "Okay, okay," he said, laughing.

He kissed her breast one last time before finally scuttling backward to settle his broad shoulders between her legs. He stroked his hands over her thighs, brushing his thumbs at the edges of her bikini, considering. Taylor opened her mouth to reprimand him for taking too long, but Sid untied her swimsuit and pressed open-mouthed kisses to her belly, working his way down to her carefully-groomed pussy.

"You gonna stay quiet?" he asked, glancing up at Taylor from between her thighs.

"Yeah, of course," Taylor assured him, not at all certain she could keep that promise. Sid looked skeptical, which was probably deserved. Taylor was almost as good at keeping quiet during sex as she was at keeping surprises secret, and they both knew it. "Do you want to gag me?" she asked, impatient.

Sid's nostrils flared. "Maybe next time."

"You better hurry up if you want there to be a next -- unhh."

One of the best things about Sid was that he didn't do anything by halves. He ate pussy with the same single-mindedness he deked a goalie or ran a drill: with fierce intensity and endless patience. Taylor thought she'd be used to it by now, but he managed to surprise her every time.

He went straight for her clit today, flicking at it with his tongue. His thumbs found their way to her folds, spreading them apart and slipping between them, not moving much, just there. Taylor swallowed back a moan and was rewarded with a hint of teeth on her clit. Sid didn't bite down, but the promise of pleasure-pain made Taylor squirm.

"Hold still," Sid admonished. Taylor kicked at his shoulder. "Next time, I'm gonna tie you down, too," he grumbled.

"Please," Taylor said, squirming again just to annoy him.

It backfired; the movement drew Sid's thumbs deeper into her. The sensation of being open, the friction of his fingers against her was almost too much. She shifted again, and Sid pulled one hand away. He stroked the other thumb up and down, spreading heat and wetness along her labia and used his free hand to hike her leg over his shoulder, opening her thighs even wider. He stopped sucking at her clit and licked at her pussy instead, tongue pressing in alongside his thumb.

It was too much. Taylor tugged at Sid's hair in an attempt to pull him off her, but he just leaned into it more. Taylor came with a full-body shudder, her skin prickling with sweat. She thought that would be it, that Sid would let her go with one frankly excellent orgasm, but he didn't even sit back to enjoy his handiwork. He went right back to eating her out, his mouth back on her clit and his fingers in her cunt.

There were paeans to Sid's smooth hands and his relentless work ethic, written by beat reporters and bloggers across the hockey world, but they didn't know the half of it. He crooked his fingers inside Taylor just so, coaxing a second orgasm from her with almost no effort at all. And when she came down from it, he went back to sucking her clit. His jaw had to be getting sore, but he didn't let up. Taylor tugged at his hair, trying to pull him away, but he swatted at her hand, muttering, "C'mon, c'mon, I want the hatty."

Taylor let out a startled laugh, and Sid chose that moment to nip lightly at her clit. She shoved her free hand into her mouth, biting into the meat of her thumb to mask her moan. She trembled through the aftershocks when Sid pulled his fingers away.

"Satisfied?" he asked, grinning smugly as he licked his fingers clean.

Taylor kicked him. "Are you?"

"Not yet." He climbed back onto the chaise, rubbing his erection none-too-subtly against Taylor's hip.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, reaching down to grope him. "Want me to do something about that?"

"If you don't mind."

They managed to reorient themselves, Sid on his back on the lounge chair and Taylor looming above him. He was a mess, sweat at his temples and his hair wild. His mouth glistened from eating her out.

Taylor kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. She rubbed her wet cunt against his cock, still in his boxer-briefs. She entertained the idea of shoving down his underwear and sitting on his fat cock, no warning and no condom. She'd sink all the way down, use her thighs to draw herself up and thrust down again. Get him to come inside her and then lick it from her thighs the way she licked her taste clean from his lips.

"What're you thinking about?" Sid asked, thumbs rubbing at her hips. He flexed his abs, his cock twitching against her, expectant but not insistent.

"I want to sit on your cock," Taylor told him.

"I've got condoms in my--"

"No, like this," Taylor said, grinding down against him. "I'm clean, you're clean, I've got an IUD."

Sid's hands stilled. "Taylor, we--"

"Please, Sid, let me," she said, reaching down to grope him through his underwear.

Sid tipped his head back, knocking heavily against the headrest of the chaise. He took a deep breath, his eyes closed. He was thinking about it, probably weighing the potential consequences in his mind.

Taylor waited him out, crafting her argument in favor, which was mostly grinding against him and begging until he gave in. It wasn't something they did -- too risky, too taboo -- but neither was fucking on a hotel balcony. It made Taylor brazen, and this was something she wanted but had never brought herself to ask for.

"Okay," Sid said at last, eyes still shut. "Okay."

Taylor leaned down to kiss him sweetly. He was tense underneath her, his hands gripping her waist too tightly. "Relax. Just lie back and think of Tim Horton's."

Sid snorted, his grip loosening. Taylor kissed him again and slipped a leg between his thighs, rubbing her thigh against his fabric-covered cock. Sid's hands followed the knobs of her spine, up and back down again, coming to rest at the small of her back. "I don't think that'll be necessary," he said.

"Just in case," Taylor said against his lips, "I've got some timbits in my carry-on."

"You better not be lying just to get in my pants," he muttered, brushing her hair back, his eyes glinting with humor.

"I would never," Taylor assured him.

She kissed him once more, trailing her lips over his jaw while she reached down for his briefs and tugged them low enough on his thighs to release his cock. Taylor jacked it twice, thumbing at the head, before sitting up again. She straddled his hips and lowered herself onto him, working slowly downward. Taylor drew a deep breath and blew it out, letting herself relax around him.

Sid's eyes fluttered shut again, his abs flexing. He canted his hips and started to thrust upward, but Taylor pressed her palms to his shoulders. "Don't move," she ordered. "Let me."

She lifted her hips and sank down again, setting a glacial pace. Sid couldn't seem to keep his hands still, moving them from her back to her hips to her knees to her breasts, slipping over sweat and sunscreen. Taylor could feel the tension in his thighs, the effort he put toward obeying her order not to move. She idly rubbed at her clit, brushing her fingers against the base of Sid's cock, and contracted her muscles around him. Sid was breathing heavily, biting his lips in an attempt to keep quiet as Taylor rose up and he nearly slipped out of her.

"Taylor," Sid pleaded, "come on."

"Fine, okay," she said, kissing his chin to soften her words. "You can move."

Sid obeyed. Leveraging his weight, he held her tightly and flipped them, by some miracle preventing them from falling off the chaise in the process. He thrust into her, all the concentrated power in his thighs thrown into motion. Sid kept a relentless rhythm and came with a punched-out cry, too loud considering where they were. He pulled out, the last threads of jizz hitting Taylor's thighs, warm and sticky.

Sid slid off her, squeezing beside her on the chaise. He reached a hand down to the mess between Taylor's legs. "You wanna go for another?" he asked. "Get a dick trick?"

"You did not just--" Her laugh tapered into a moan as Sid pressed his fingers into her.

"You gotta keep quiet," Sid reminded her, lips brushing her ear.

"You're one to talk," she muttered. Sid flicked her clit with his thumb, and Taylor bit back a yelp. She grabbed at his wrist, sliding her fingers over his, guiding him to just the right spot.

She shuddered around their entwined fingers, shaking and spent. Sid tried to keep going -- whether to extend her orgasm or trigger another she wasn't sure -- but Taylor pulled his hand away. "Stop, stop," she said, squeezing her thighs together. "I can't."

"Sorry," he said, kissing her temple. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Taylor twisted to look at him. His brow was furrowed, and he looked guilty. "No, just tired," she assured him. She curled into Sid's chest. "What's your schedule for the rest of the day?"

"Team meeting at four, dinner with Flower and Tanger at six. You can probably join us if you want."

"So, time for a nap?"

Sid grabbed Taylor's arm and pressed his fingers into her skin. When he released it, her flesh changed in tone from red to pale peach back to red. She was definitely sunburned.

"Let's go inside first, eh?" Sid said, rolling off the chaise and standing up. He gathered up his clothes and Taylor's swim suit bottoms. "Shower, put on some aloe, then we can sleep."

Taylor sat up, taking her time so she could ogle Sid's hilariously pale ass as he headed inside. "Sounds like a plan."

"So? Are you coming?" Sid asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah," she said, standing up and stretching. "I'll be right there."


End file.
